Tomorrow's Sunrise
by Timewriter
Summary: The Rowdyruff's return to Townsville. The girls are mad, but soon become desperate for their help. A fearsome group called Bloody Pack has come to wreak havoc on the town. The girls are in for a ride and wonder if there will be a tomorrow for Townsville.
1. Return of the Rowdyruff Boys

**Oh my gosh! I am on a writing high with this story! I promise you it does get better after the first two chapters! :) ~Timewriter~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls. and if I did, the series would still be going.**

* * *

><p>It had been a long time since the Powerpuff girls had battled any tough opponents. Townsville had basically become a no crime city and they were happy about that. Sure, there was the occasional robbery or fire, but nothing too bad. That was until the three of them set foot in their high school as juniors.<p>

They entered their first period and there they saw familiar looking guys. Bubbles glanced at them briefly before she took her seat. She then looked at them at the corner of her eye. Blossom and Buttercup were doing the same.

One had black hair like Buttercup and wore green like her but in a darker shade. His eyes were a shade darker green than Buttercup's and he looked really tough. He was glaring at nothing but it was Butch. His brothers were sitting beside him. Brick had his auburn hair under his red cap and his red eyes were glancing around the room. He wore red as his signature color. Then she looked at Boomer who had noticed them and was assessing the girls as they were assessing them. His blond hair was ruffled and he wore dark blue as his color and his eyes finally rested on Bubbles. She quickly glanced away from him.

All three boys had been wearing hoodies that matched their eyes and black pants with black shoes. Bubbles glanced at her sisters. Buttercup, being the one who relied on instinct, was fidgeting. She wanted to kick their butts and get them out of here. Blossom was obviously thinking of a plan-one that would probably cause less damage to the city. Bubbles just wanted to interrogate them and then let them have it.

Then a thought hit Bubbles. Would they even recognize us? The three of us had changed. Their eyes weren't as big as they used to be and they had grown to the same height of 5'5". Buttercup's hair had grown out to her shoulders and she spiked up the ends of her hair in a fashionable way but did it rarely since she always slept in and didn't care about what she looked like. So most of the time her hair would be brushed out and she'd be out the door in black sweats, a green shirt, and her combat boots.

Blossom's hair still flowed down her back and almost reached her upper thighs. She never wore make-up and stuck to jeans, pink shirts, and converses. She didn't wear bows anymore or clips. Now, she would curl her hair or French braid it or pile it all up in an elegant way on her head. Today her hair was curled in ringlets and she was wearing a light pink long-sleeved shirt with flared out jeans and light pink converses.

Bubbles' hair went half-way down her back when she had it down, but she normally would braid it in two braids or curl it or let it flow freely. Today, she had let it flow freely and wore jeans, a blue t-shirt, and blue converses. Her style ranged from dresses to skirts to jeans. She liked everything. She didn't wear make-up either. Sometimes, she would do her eyes but that's about it. They had changed, but they probably did recognize them. Bubbles' hope vanished. She supposed they would have to fight them.

Bubbles sighed. She was a great fighter, but preferred peaceful solutions to violent ones. Buttercup was the opposite and Blossom did whatever was best for her sisters and for the city. Someone threw a paper wads on the girls' desks. They unfolded the three papers and saw a note from their counterparts.

_Don't even think about attacking us in school. We'll fight later_

_From: The Rowdyruff Boys._

The girls looked at each other. They had all gotten the same message. This only irked Buttercup and Blossom narrowed her eyes in irritation. Bubbles just decided to ignore it for awhile. She wadded the paper back up and threw it into the trash can. She glanced at the boys. Butch was glaring at her while Brick was calculating their movements and Boomer was holding a hand to his mouth and his shoulders were shaking. Bubbles realized he was laughing.

The blue puff glanced back at the board and waited for class to start. The girls knew those three were going to bring trouble and it was up to them to stop the boys.

Later in gym, the girls saw them again. It was the second class they had with them which was good. It was fourth period. If it was only two classes, then it would be fine.

Today, they were playing field hockey which the girls liked. But they were placed on the same team as the boys. Buttercup was infuriated as was Butch. You could tell. Blossom and Bubbles hid their emotions. It had been a long time since they had actually spoken to the three. The girls met with them and tried to be civilized about it.

"So, what positions do you girls want?" Brick asked.

"I want goalie," Bubbles said flat out, knowing that that position wouldn't be fought over.

Brick smirked and nodded. "What about you, Blossom?" he questioned.

"I'll take defense," she said coolly. A position that would also not be fought over.

"Good. I'll take center, Boomer's on defense and Butch and Buttercup are on offense," the red eyed boy stated.

Buttercup broke her death glare contest with Butch and smiled. "Well, I like that position and since we have to get along at the moment, I'll go with it," she said.

The three girls had already had a little talk before the boys came over to meet with them. They decided to let them have the better positions.

"Just don't use your powers. We don't want to have anyone hurt," Blossom stated.

"We already said we wouldn't inside of school," Brick said coolly.

The girls nodded. They had reached a silent truce inside of school. They wouldn't attack the boys and they wouldn't attack the girls. The six of them waited until they were called up to the floor to play. Bubbles smiled at the previous winners. They were a team of guys and smiled back at her.

"We'll go easy on ya, angel," one of them shouted at Bubbles.

"You'll regret it," Boomer said to them.

Bubbles looked over at him and smiled. He was right. They would regret it.


	2. Stress

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG**.

* * *

><p>Buttercup seriously needed this. The three idiots were back and she wanted to kill them straight off, but Blossom and Bubbles were against it. They wanted to know their reasons first and then kill them. Buttercup could be patient but preferred not to be. The green puff tightened her grip on the hockey stick and waited for the puck to be dropped.<p>

Brick got the puck and passed it to Butch. Of course he did. They were brothers. Butch looked for an opening, but he didn't have any. He passed it to Buttercup and without a second thought, she chucked the puck into the goal. Score! The black haired girl smiled. This was not going to be a challenge.

The goalie passed the puck to his center and their center made it to the other side. Buttercup had to wait and Brick went after the center. Bubbles would be fine. She wouldn't let anyone score. The center took a shot, but it was weak. He was going easy on Bubbles. The blue eyed girl blocked and shot the puck to Blossom who shot it to Buttercup, and she shot it at Butch since he was closer to the goal then she was.

He scored. Maybe they weren't so bad in sports that is. Other than that, Buttercup still wanted to beat the crap out of them. That was how the whole game went. The six powered teens always scoring and the other team not being fast enough. The other guys were panting by the time they had beaten them. No one had even broken a sweat on Buttercup's team.

They went against another team that had two girls on it and the rest were guys. They showed no mercy on them as they beat the crap out of them, too. By the time gym had ended, none of them had broken a sweat. Buttercup high-fived Butch.

"Nice playing with you guys. You aren't so bad in sports," Buttercup said.

Butch smirked at her. "Yeah, the same with you girls."

Brick smiled. "So then, does this change things?"

"Nope," the three girls answered in unison.

"Good," the three of them replied in unison.

They all still hated each other. The girls had to keep their guard up. They went into the locker room and changed back into their clothes and stuffed their gym clothes into their lockers. They waited for the bell to ring and headed to lunch.

Buttercup grabbed a beef and cheese sandwich while Blossom got her sweet 'n' sour chicken, and Bubbles got her chef salad. They ate at their usual table. Ash and Frannie joined them shortly.

"Did ya kick some butt in gym?" Ash asked. Her full name was Ashleigh. That was the correct girl form of the name. She was more of a tomboy like Buttercup and liked to be called Ash.

"You know it!" the green eyed girl replied with a smirk.

Frannie, her full name being Francesca, sat by Bubbles. "Good for you!" she said.

The two girls were twins and really close like the Powerpuffs.. Also, Professor said that they were a good influence on Buttercup. He was kind of right about that part. If it weren't for those two along with her sisters, she'd probably be in juvy right now.

Buttercup smiled at her. Frannie wasn't much for violence or anything, but she was a good girl. She was also really funny even though she denied it. All five girls heard three chairs being pulled out and looked up to see those stupid boys again.

Green eyes glared at them. Ash looked at them suspiciously and started to look like she was thinking up evil plans for them. Frannie laughed at Buttercup's and Ash's expressions. Bubbles looked annoyed and Blossom was obviously irritated. The boys sat their lunches down and joined the girls. They were so lucky Buttercup wasn't sitting right next to them or she'd have bashed in their faces.

"What do you want?" Blossom said icily. Buttercup smirked momentarily.

"To eat our lunch," Brick replied. The green eyed girl was aware that she had a growl building.

"Why are you eating here?" Buttercup demanded.

"Because all of the other tables are full," the red headed boy answered once again.

All five girls looked around only to find that he was right. Crap. The Powerpuffs hated this so much. Buttercup continued devouring her sandwich and when she was done, she wanted to leave, but didn't want to leave her sisters and friends here to fend for themselves. She sat back in her chair with her arms crossed and glared at the three boys.

"Geez, Buttercup, no point in sulking," Ash said.

"I'm not sulking," Buttercup snapped at her.

Ash laughed and rolled her eyes. "Sure you aren't," she said sarcastically.

"Quit poking fun," Frannie said.

"But, it's just so much fun especially when she's like this," Ash whined.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at them. Ash snickered and Frannie smiled. Blossom and Bubbles remained quiet along with the boys.

"Blossom?" Frannie asked turning to her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could help me out with my Math. Ash sucks at everything, and I actually want to pass my classes," Frannie said.

"I don't suck at everything!" Ash defended.

Frannie and Blossom ignored her. "Yeah, I'll be happy to help," Blossom replied.

"Of course she would," Brick said quietly.

Blossom shot him a dirty look-something that no one would think she was capable of.

Once all of the girls were done, they up and left the boys who were close to being done. The five of them parted and left for fifth period. Buttercup sighed and knew she would sleep in class. It was a movie day after all. She just hoped her sisters would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: I know it's short and it sucks, but the next few chapters are ssssssooooooooo much better! I promise you! ~Timewriter~ <strong>


	3. Challenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG!**

* * *

><p>Blossom entered her class and inwardly groaned. Brick was there. She took her usual seat in the middle row, third chair back. Brick was sitting in the first row in the back. At least she'd have some distance from him.<p>

Brick glanced at his counterpart. Sure, she was pretty, but looks weren't everything. He knew. He'd been out with pretty girls who only used him-the same with his brothers. But, this time it was different. Brick's eyes hardened. He knew that their counterparts wouldn't use them just because of how pure and good they were, unlike him and his brothers.

Blossom twirled her hair in her hand and while hiding behind it, she glanced at Brick who looked deep in thought. The pink puff almost laughed. Brick thinking? It was funny. Sure, he was the red leader and the smartest in the bunch like she was, but she'd doubt he could think that seriously unless he was worried about his brothers.

She glanced back at him only to find him staring at her. The girl averted her eyes to the front of the class. She knew he couldn't see her face since she had hidden it with her thick hair. But, she could still feel his eyes on her until the bell had rung.

The red headed girl paid attention in class and took notes as usual, but already knew everything. She was up to college level standards, but couldn't leave her sisters behind especially now that the boys were back. She glanced at the clock in the back and found that class had only a few minutes left and then she could head safely to band. The puff knew she'd meet up with Buttercup there. Buttercup only took band because she loved to play all sorts of drums.

Bubbles would be headed to choir. A thought occurred to Blossom. What if their counterparts shared their interests in the same things? Blossom shook her head at the thought. No, she didn't think so.

Blossom headed for the door when the bell rang, but was held back by Brick. He had grabbed her shoulder firmly and held her close to him. Blossom stomped on his foot and turned to face him once he had let go from the pressure she had put on his foot.

"That hurt," he simply said.

Pink eyes rolled. "What do you want?"

"You always go straight to the point. What I want is to see who is stronger: you or me. I'll meet you after school outside of Townsville," he said.

"And if I don't accept?" she asked.

Brick smiled mischievously. "Then, I'll kiss you and not on the cheek if you know what I mean."

Blossom's irritation flared and her eyes were blazing. "I'd rather stick pins in my eyes," she growled.

"So, you'll fight me?"

The puff nodded her head once and turned on her heel to leave. This time, Brick let her go and went to his own class.

After that, the day went by in a blur. Bubbles and Buttercup noticed Blossom's behavior and knew something had set her off. When the final bell had rung, Blossom had quickly gotten to her locker and grabbed what she needed from it. She got out of the building and took flight. Pink eyes spotted Brick in a deserted field and slowly, she landed. She set down her bag and pushed up her sleeves. The red headed girl took a hair tie off of her wrist and quickly pulled her hair back into a low pony tail.

Brick stared at her. He was surprised that she had actually come. The red eyed boy smiled. He took off his hoodie to reveal a red t-shirt. This was going to be fun, he thought.

"So, you actually showed," he said to her.

Blossom glared at him. "Of course I did," she said.

He wanted to laugh. She reminded him of a fierce lioness. He took a stance and so did she. Blossom took a deep breath to calm her irritation and annoyance. She couldn't let emotions get in the way. She needed to strategize. She had to show him she wasn't as weak as she was in their first battle when they were five year olds.

The puff waited for him to attack first. He attacked her and she dodged. She kept dodging until she had memorized his movements. She waited for her opening and then attacked him with her ice breath. Brick grunted and used his own fire to melt the ice away never keeping his eyes off of Blossom.

She waited for her next opening and did an uppercut on him. It sent him into the air but he stayed in the air. He smiled down at her. "Is that all you got, princess?" the ruff asked.

Blossom answered by speeding up to him and caught him off guard by taking him and hurtling him towards the ground. He crashed and the ground beneath him cracked a little. Blossom flew down and threw punches at his vital areas. When the girl was done she looked at his face only to find him staring at her in awe.

Blossom immediately got off of him. She went to grab her stuff but was stopped when arms had wrapped around her waist. She stiffened as Brick whispered in her ear, "Where do you think you're going? The fight's only begun."

"You've taken critical damage. You know as well as I do, you are in no condition to fight," she explained while trying to pry his arms off of her.

He chuckled. "You have improved. But, I always get what I want when I want it."

"What is it you want?" she said menacingly. She still didn't understand how he had this much strength after she had just beaten the crap out of him. The girl kept struggling against him.

"I'll give you a little hint. Her name starts with a 'B' and ends in an 'M.' Can you guess who that is?" he said playfully.

Blossom stopped struggling for a moment, but a moment was all Brick needed to turn her around and plant a kiss on her forehead. He then released her and smirked. Blossom stood with her eyes wide and then punched him in the face sending him to the ground. She grabbed her backpack and flew home in a really bad mood and yet she felt her skin tingling. Emotionally she knew she wasn't attracted to him, but physically, yes she was and that scared her more than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Heeheehee! See, I told you it was better then the first two chapters! Do you think Brick was serious when he told her that or no? You'll just have to wait and see! Sincerely, ~Timewriter~<strong>


	4. A New Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG.**

* * *

><p>Bubbles and Buttercup were waiting for their sister downstairs while the Professor was in his lab working on something. They heard a thud upstairs with their enhanced hearing and quickly flew up to the room.<p>

The room was still pink, but the girls no longer shared a bed. Instead, there were three beds and the small desk they had when they were kids had been replaced by a bigger desk. Buttercup's bed was tucked into the corner of the left side of the room and was neon green. On the wall, beside the green bed, was a shelf filled with CDs along with an iPod and CD player. A few posters of bands were around her bed as well.

Bubbles had her bed against the wall by a window. The bed was light blue and circular shaped. There were a few stuffed animals on it. On the wall, by the bed, was a large bulletin board with pictures, drawings, various cards, and a small photograph of her favorite artist. There was a shelf with books and CDs beside the board.

Blossom's bed was where the old bed used to be and was light pink. Above the bed, was a shelf of books that she owned along with two iPods; one was blue and the other was pink. Beside her bed was a pink backpack. Their bean bag chairs were placed randomly around the room. On the pink bed, Buttercup and Bubbles found the red head lying on her stomach with her head in the pillow.

The two girls exchanged a concerned look and then sat beside their sister-Bubbles on the left, and Buttercup on the right.

"Blossom?" Bubbles said tentatively.

"What?" a muffled voice answered.

"Is something wrong?" the blonde haired girl asked.

Blossom sighed and turned her face to the left not looking at her sisters. "I don't know."

"What happened?" Buttercup said in an attempted soft voice.

Blossom was silent for a moment. "Brick kissed my forehead after I had beaten him up."

The sisters were in shock. "What?" they both asked, half shouting.

Blossom sat up and told them everything from the beginning when Brick had challenged her to when she had gotten home. Buttercup's fists started clenching and unclenching. Bubbles wasn't sure how to comfort her sister.

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of him!" Buttercup said menacingly.

Bubbles smiled. "I'll help."

Blossom smiled weakly at her sisters. "Thanks girls, but I'm fine. Besides, you don't know where he lives and it's been a long day."

"Fine, I'll wait until tomorrow then," Buttercup said and plopped in a green bean bag chair. Bubbles stayed on the bed with Blossom. The three girls started talking about their day. About an hour later, the three sensed something, something that wasn't good. Without a second glance at each other, they flew out the windows and followed where their senses were taking them.

They ended up on the beach keeping their eyes peeled when it hit them. The three were sent flying until their backs crashed against something hard. They cracked their eyes open to see who it was.

There was someone dressed in black. The person strode over to them. The girls realized there wasn't just one, but six people. All of them were dressed in black. "So, you three are the so-called Powerpuff Girls," a male voice said. The man picked up Blossom by the neck.

Two others picked up Bubbles and Buttercup by the neck. "Pathetic," the man said and threw Blossom to the side. The other two who had Bubbles and Buttercup threw the girls into Blossom.

Blossom coughed, but urged her sisters to stand. "Who are you?" Blossom demanded.

"We're known as the Bloody Pack. We bring destruction and chaos wherever we go," a woman said standing the farthest from the girls. The girls' eyes widened.

"Oh, so you've heard of us," the man who had first spoken said. "You must know why we came here. It was to see you three and destroy the peace in this town."

"We won't let you," Buttercup said.

The girls heard someone whisper under their breath and the next thing they knew, they were tied up by a vine with thorns. The thorns cut into their skin and drew blood. Blossom used her ice breath to freeze the vine and Buttercup smashed the frozen vine. Bubbles was about to use her sonic scream when the figures had disappeared.

"We wanted to introduce ourselves before we started. You'll see us soon enough, Powerpuffs," they heard a voice say.

"This is bad," Bubbles said.

"Yeah, even I think so. I don't think we can't beat them alone," Buttercup said grudgingly.

"The Bloody Pack is here and while they are, we need to monitor the city," Blossom said.

"And take them on in a battle?" Buttercup said.

"There's too many of them," the normally cheerful blue said.

"Numbers don't matter in a battle," Blossom stated.

"No, but it does strengthen them," grumbled the black haired girl.

Blossom nodded. "For now, we should go home."

The puncture wounds from the thorns had already healed. They took off and headed home for rest.

Someone was hiding behind the restroom building and smirking evilly. She was dressed in black. "Those stupid girls. My thorns were poisoned. They'll soon join us," she said wickedly.

At home, Blossom knew that she needed to come up with a plan. She and her sisters needed to train, but they knew each other's movements too well, and no one here was strong enough to take them on except for the Rowdyruffs. Her sisters were not going to like this plan especially Buttercup.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" an enraged black haired girl exclaimed in the morning.<p>

"Look, I don't know what else to do. It'd be useless if we trained with each other. We need some other sparring partners. I don't like this anymore than you do," Blossom said.

Bubbles was silent, taking in what Blossom had said. "I'll go along with it," she finally said.

The raging green Powerpuff turned her incredulous look on the blue eyed girl. "Why?"

"It's the best way we can protect the town. It's our duty," Bubbles said.

"Fine," Buttercup grunted, exasperated. She knew it was right but hated the fact that they were asking those idiots for help.

The girls arrived at school and waited for the boys to enter home room. When they did, the girls went over to them. Buttercup was glaring at the wall, refusing to look at them. The normally giggly blue was calm, but her eyes were hardened. Blossom was completely calm.

The boys looked up at them questioningly. "What do you want?" the red headed leader asked.

"We want you guys to train with us," Blossom said.

The boys looked taken aback. Brick hid his shock and continued. "Why should we train with you?"

Blossom slammed her fist on his desk. "Because, Brick," she said quietly, "my sisters and I need to get stronger in order to take on a new enemy."

"We're not interested," Boomer said.

"Get lost," Butch growled.

Buttercup gladly returned to her seat. Bubbles' face fell and she sadly went to her seat. Blossom stayed. The boys were shocked to see the cheerful blue Powerpuff in a state of hopelessness.

"Just how serious is this?" Brick questioned. "Why do you want us to do this? Who is this new enemy?"

"Meet us at our house after school, and we'll tell you. I'll even throw in dinner," the pink eyed girl said.

Brick glanced at his brothers. Butch was in for the free food. Boomer was just curious. Brick wanted to know what was going on as well. "What time?" the red head asked.

"4 O'clock sharp. Don't be late," Blossom said. With that, she returned to her seat.

"Are we really going?" the blond boy asked.

"Hell yeah, man! Free food! Even if it is cooked by those girls," Butch said.

Brick nodded. "This must be pretty big if they want our help."

His brothers agreed and the three glanced at the girls who were now talking amongst themselves.

"Bubbles, it's going to be okay," the pink said.

"I still can't believe you convinced them," Buttercup mumbled still glaring.

"Yeah, I can't either," Blossom agreed. "I think it was because of Bubbles' expression.

The hopeless blue looked up at her sisters. "Blossom, I'm really worried."

Blossom sighed. "Yeah, me, too."

The boys had listened in on their conversation. They exchanged glances and did a double take on the girls.

The three girls hadn't even attempted to do their hair today. Bubbles had let her hair down and hadn't done anything to it-the same with Blossom's hair. Buttercup looked like she had just gotten out of bed and had exchanged shirts and had wrinkly sweats on. The blue and pink Powerpuffs hadn't taken much time in their appearances either. They both had on jeans and loose fitting shirts.

Something big must have shaken them up. The boys had never seen them like this.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Sorry for the wait. We've had quite a few viruses which is why I made this chapter a little longer than normal. :) It's an apology and also I'm going to start making a few of my chapters longer. I am trying to improve my writing for you guys, but I'm not used to working with 6 characters at once. It's a bit difficult and I'm taking the challenge with excitement! I know the Bloody Pack wasn't in this chapter much but later on, they'll be more involved. I'm actually thinking about writing a book about them since you know I sort of created them! XD Well, I hope you liked the chapter and if you read this note, that's wickedly awesome of you! Thanks for reading both the chapter and the note! Peace! ~Timewriter~<strong>


	5. Dreams and Meanings

As soon as school had ended, the boys went straight to the girls' house. Brick knocked on the door only to find the blue eyed Powerpuff. She was surprised but let them in. "What are you all doing here so early?"

"We wanted to know what was going on," Brick explained.

"Well, Blossom isn't here. She's tutoring and Buttercup is at the boxing ring," Bubbles said. "Go ahead and sit on the couch."

The boys complied and sat down. Bubbles brought out four cups of tea. She set down the glasses on the table and sat in the Professor's chair.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Boomer asked.

Bubbles shook her head. "Blossom can explain it better than I can. I was supposed to be at the vet clinic, but I can't."

"Why not?" the red eyed boy said.

The blue Powerpuff shuddered. "I'm scared. I've always been scared but not to this degree. It's shaken me up so much that I can't even focus."

"Bubbles, just tell us what's going on," the blond haired boy said.

Bubbles chewed her lip and nodded. "Have you ever heard of the Bloody Pack?" she asked. The boys shook their heads 'no.' "They're a group of people who have extraordinary power like all of us, but theirs is different. It's…darker somehow. They're like you three in a way. The difference is they use their power to cause destruction and chaos to such a degree that whole cities are destroyed along with all of the people in it."

She took a deep breath and let the boys absorb all of this. "So what about them? You can just kick their asses like you did us," Butch said.

Bubbles frowned. "That's the thing though. We can't."

"What exactly brought all of this on? You girls don't believe that you can take these guys on?" Boomer asked.

"We don't believe. We know," a new voice said.

Everyone turned to see Blossom and Buttercup had gotten home and were standing in the doorway. Blossom closed the door as Buttercup came in and sat on the floor. The pink Powerpuff took a seat next to the green Powerpuff.

"How do you know?" Brick asked.

"They confronted us yesterday. They could have easily beaten us if they had wanted to," Blossom said.

"We can't beat them, not without getting stronger first," Buttercup grumbled. "And princess over there think it's best if we trained with you guys in order to get stronger."

"Blossom isn't the only one who thinks that," Bubbles said. "I do, too."

"Whatever," the green eyed girl said.

"So, will you train with us?" Blossom said.

They were silent. Brick looked at his brothers. They gave him a look that said 'we'll do one better.'

The red headed leader smirked. "We'll do better than that. We'll even battle with you against them."

The girls were shocked. "Why?" Blossom finally asked.

"Because, only the Rowedyruff Boys are allowed to mess with you Powerpuffs," Brick said.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they're going to help protect the town," Bubbles said.<p>

"Yeah neither can I," Blossom said.

Buttercup wasn't too thrilled about this and said nothing. She was being stubborn and knew it, but seriously! Teaming up with those idiots was something she's never wanted to do. She wished she could just beat the crap out of the Bloody Pack for what was happening. The enraged green let out an irritated shout into her pillow.

Blossom and Bubbles sighed. They knew their sister's feelings and wished that there was another way. Unfortunately, there wasn't. The girls went to sleep and each had a strange dream.

_Blossom looked around. She was in a forest of some sort. She just didn't know where. The sky was blocked by branches and it was slightly dark. There was fresh rain and the heat was intense like that of a rain forest. It was exotic and plants that she had never seen were there. Even the grass was strange._

"_Where am I?" she wondered._

_The pink eyed girl thought she saw something and looked behind her quickly. She didn't see anything, but when the girl turned around, someone was standing there. The pink backed up._

"_Who are you?" she said._

_The person was wearing black and a hood covered her face. Wordlessly, the person drew back their hood. Blossom's eyes widened. It was her, but with violet eyes and a red rim around the violet._

"_You'll become a part of the Bloody Pack if you aren't careful," her other self said._

"_Why are you telling me this?" Blossom asked._

"_I'm warning you. Those thorns that tore your skin were tipped with poison. That poison will spread through your body and go into your mind. Within the poison lies the small egg of a worm. If that worm hatches within your brain, you will be controlled against your will. You'll become me," the other Blossom said._

"_How do I stop that from happening?" _

"_Only your partner can save you," the violet eyed girl answered._

"_Partner? What do you mean by partner?" Blossom questioned._

"_The one who loves you and you love him. Only his blood injected into your body can destroy the worm."_

"_But, no one loves me, and I don't love anyone," the red headed girl protested._

_Her other self raised an eyebrow. "Then, tell me what this was?" Her other self conjured up the memory of when Brick had kissed Blossom's forehead, and when he had stared at her in awe._

"_He didn't mean it. He and I hate each other." Blossom realized tears were coming down her face as she said this. She wiped some away and looked down at them in shock. 'Why am I crying?' she thought._

"_You do not know it consciously yet, but you do love him. You have for a very long time," her other self said before fading._

"_Wait!" Blossom said. But, it was too late. The figure had disappeared._

Blossom came back into the real world, startled by her alarm going off and her dream. The red headed girl joined her sisters downstairs in the kitchen when she was dressed for school.

"I had a strange dream," Blossom said.

"You too?" Bubbles asked.

"You guys had dreams?" Blossom asked back.

Bubbles nodded and so did Buttercup. "You tell us yours first and then we'll tell you ours," the blue Powerpuff said. Blossom told them about her dream.

Bubbles was next to explain. "Well, mine was similar to yours. I saw me but in black clothing with the violet eyes and a red rim around the violet. My other self told me about the worm, but not how to get rid of it. She disappeared before I could get that far," Bubbles said.

"Buttercup?" Blossom asked.

"Mine was the same as Bubbles' to the exact detail," Buttercup said, "except I tried to beat the crap out of mine."

The red head rolled her eyes. "Of course you did."

The girls were startled when someone knocked on their door. "I'll get it," Bubbles said. "Girls."

Buttercup and Blossom hurried and saw that the boys were here. "What are you doing here?" Buttercup yelled.

"We don't want you girls to be ambushed on your way to school," Brick answered.

"Geez, first a stupid dream and now this," the green eyed girl yelled going up the stairs to change and brush her teeth.

"What did she mean by dream?" the red eyed boy asked skeptically.

Blossom turned away so he wouldn't see her blush. "Nothing," she lied.

Bubbles looked at her sister then at Brick and then back again. She giggled and flew up the stairs to get ready as well. Blossom had already gotten dressed, and she instantly had regretted it.

"Bubbles seems to be better," Boomer said.

"Slightly." Blossom went into the kitchen. "Have you guys eaten?" she called.

"Yeah," Brick said following her. He motioned for his brothers to stay in the living room. They sat on the couch.

"Blossom," Brick said to her. Her back was turned as she got milk out of the refrigerator.

"Yes?" she said.

"Did you have a dream?" he asked.

"Yes," she said quietly. She got a bowl and some cereal while Brick was quiet.

"What was it about?" he finally asked.

"It was a warning. The Bloody Pack put an egg in our blood. Once the egg hatches, we'll be under their control. Bubbles and Buttercup had the same dream," Blossom said leaving out specific details.

"And just how are you supposed to get rid of this thing?" Brick asked.

"Either destroy them or…" Blossom fell silent. She couldn't say it.

"Or?" Brick pressed.

Pink eyes looked at the clock. "We're going to be late. I have to go get my bag," Blossom said quickly finishing her breakfast and then quickly zipping up the stairs, leaving a pink streak behind her.

Brick sighed and came out of the kitchen. "Did you scare her or something?" Butch asked.

"No," he said, "The girls are in even more trouble than we thought."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Okay, I like to have at least the chapter after the one I post written out before I post anything, so I do have at least two chapters after this one written, but they won't be posted for a few days or so. I hope you can wait that long. Also, I thought it'd be cool to have a dream in this and there might be more. I don't know yet. I think I will have more, because the dreams are a key role. I gave you something, but you'll have to wait. Heehee. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D Have a good eveningday! ~Timewriter~**


	6. Opening Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG.**

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Blossom had brushed her teeth. She already had her bag, but couldn't seem to leave the room. What am I doing? She thought. Why can't I tell him? I have to tell him. I will tell him.<p>

Blossom grew determined and went downstairs. Her sisters had come down before she had, but they weren't anywhere to be seen along with the green and blue Rowdyruffs.

"The others went ahead," Brick said by way of explanation.

The girl nodded. She opened the door and waited for Brick. They walked in silence for a few moments.

"Blood," Blossom finally said.

"What?" Brick asked.

"The other way. It requires the blood of the one I love."

Brick was shocked. "But, you aren't in love."

"I don't think I am, but the person who had warned me does," she replied.

"Yeah? With who?"

Blossom shook her head. "Too embarrassing. I can't say it yet."

Brick laughed. "You embarrassed? That's a first."

The girl smiled. "I suppose it is."

* * *

><p>Buttercup was irate. She was being dragged against her will, literally by Butch. When she had insisted on waiting for Blossom, Butch had thrown Buttercup over his shoulder and left the house. The two blues were following closely behind.<p>

Bubbles was trying to hold back laughter at the sight and Boomer was frightened for what might happen to his brother the second he put Buttercup down. Bubbles glanced at Boomer. She saw his worry and touched his arm. "Don't worry, Buttercup is unable to do anything to him at school. She'll get suspended if she gets into another fight. Professor also said he'd ground her and send her to boot camp if she got into another fight," Bubbles said.

Boomer nodded. "Then, it'll even be worse later when we start training with you guys."

Bubbles laughed. "Yeah, I guess, but Buttercup will be able to let loose all of her anger. It's been a long time coming."

Dark blue eyes glanced at her. "You've changed."

Bubbles smiled. "Not really. I've always been like this. I'm more sensitive to other people and I always try to be cheerful, so no one will worry about me. There's much more to me than people think. Everyone thinks I'm a ditzy blonde when really, I just have my moments like everyone else."

"Well, you're not as much of a crier," he said.

The blonde girl laughed. "No, I'm not. All of those times that I cried made me stronger. I don't cry over the little things anymore."

Boomer smiled. "I think I'm beginning to like you."

Bubbles glanced at him. "I wish I could say the same thing. I don't know you well and the only reason I hated you is because you threatened my sisters and Townsville."

"You said hated. That's past tense," Boomer noted.

Bubbles nodded. "Of course. You haven't done anything recently. You're helping us. I have no reason to hate you. In fact, I'm grateful."

Boomer almost froze. No one has ever said that to him or his brothers. It touched his heart that someone was grateful to him. The boy wanted to become her friend.

"Ask me anything," he said.

"Huh?"

Boomer smiled at her. "You said you don't know me. So, ask me anything."

"Well…" the blue eyed girl said.

* * *

><p>Buttercup was sulking. "When are you going to put me down?" she said in a quiet mean voice.<p>

"I'll put you down here and now if you promise not to hit me," Butch said.

"Fine," she replied.

Butch put her down, and she kicked him. "Hey!"

"You never said anything about kicking," Buttercup said, walking away to school.

The black haired boy caught up with her. "What is your problem?"

"You idiot boys obviously," Buttercup replied.

"Oh, so we put you in a bad mood," Butch said.

"No, I was in a bad mood already. I had to get out of bed. You guys just worsened it," she said.

"Then, tell me how I can make you feel better," he said.

The green eyed girl stopped and looked at him. "Why in the world would you want to do anything that concerns me?"

"Because, if we're gonna fight on the same side as you, we should at least try to get along."

Buttercup considered his words. "Fine, I'll _try_ to get along with you and your brothers."

She continued walking. Butch smiled and walked with her. This should be interesting, he thought.

* * *

><p>The girls weren't physically at school. They were too busy thinking about their dreams and about what might happen to them. Even though the girls didn't show it, they were worried. If they were turned, the whole town would be in jeopardy. Maybe the boys would protect it, but the girls couldn't be certain.<p>

At lunch, Frannie and Ash were worried. Their friends were so quiet. Ash and Frannie exchanged a glance and thought it best to leave them alone for now. Once the boys had joined them, the girls snapped to attention.

"When should we start training?" Blossom asked.

"Today, after school," Brick answered.

"Training for what?" Frannie asked.

"We just want to get stronger," Buttercup said, smirking at her.

Ash and Frannie were confused. "Didn't you guys hate each other two days ago?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but we decided to start anew," Blossom said.

"It's best for all of us," Bubbles agreed. Buttercup held back her growl and nodded gruffly.

The boys smiled. "So, will you two give us a chance?" Boomer asked Ash and Frannie.

"Sure," the two said in unison.

"Great. That makes it easier to be around everyone," Brick said.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Maybe not everyone."

Red eyes glanced at Buttercup and looked back at Blossom. She followed his gaze. "Yep," he said.

She smiled and shook her head. Bubbles laughed. Poor Buttercup, she thought.

"Shut up!" Buttercup said. She focused on her food, not bothering to talk to anyone.

"Oh, you know we love you Buttercup. You're just too easy to tease," Bubbles said getting up and hugging her.

"Yeah, yeah," Buttercup mumbled, placing a hand on one of Bubbles' arms.

"Hey, Bubbles, I'd really like to know you're secret in making her so tame," Butch said.

"That's it! I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" the angry green said standing up too fast. Bubbles almost fell if Boomer hadn't of used his speed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Blossom put a restraining hand on Buttercup and gripped her shoulder. Buttercup gritted her teeth and sat back down. "Sorry, Bubbles," the black haired girl said.

Bubbles was standing now. "It's okay." To Boomer, she said, "Thank you."

Boomer smiled at her with a slight blush in his cheeks. "You're welcome."

Bubbles and Boomer sat back down and everyone finished eating their food.

"I wish you would let me," Buttercup said to Blossom.

"You'll get to beat the crap out of him after school," Blossom reasoned with her.

Buttercup sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

Butch smirked. "Like she'll be able to beat us."

Green eyes narrowed and Bubbles giggled while Blossom only smiled. "We'll see," Blossom said.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Well, that came faster than I expected. So, in the next chapter, there will be more fighting! And, Buttercup will finally get to fight! Yay! BTW, I am really tired, but that's usually when I do my best work. I hope chapter 8 is good, 'cause that's what I just got finished typing. Also, to those who live in the United States: HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! Yours truly, ~Timewriter~<strong>


	7. Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG.**

* * *

><p>After school, the six of them met up at the same field Blossom and Brick had battled yesterday. Here, they could cause as much damage as they wanted to without people getting hurt. Buttercup smiled wickedly. She had been waiting awhile to do this.<p>

"So who should fight first?" Brick asked.

"Buttercup for us and you guys can choose who you want to fight her," Blossom said.

Butch smirked. "I've got this."

Buttercup and Butch stood in the middle of the field and everyone else was in a nearby tree.

"You really think we should be up here?" Brick asked.

"Knowing how mad Buttercup is, yes," Blossom answered.

The four of them watched as Buttercup took a stance and Butch came at her. Buttercup blocked him, then grabbed both of his wrists and spun him around, then released him. Butch was sent flying and he crashed into the ground. He rubbed his head and then sped toward her. Buttercup did the same. Their hands met with a boom. The four watched the strength battle that was happening.

Bubbles took out a granola bar from her bag and began chewing on it. Boomer looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Bubbles shrugged and looked back down. Butch was winning and then Buttercup went full force and overpowered him. Butch let go and flew back from her.

Buttercup used her speed and threw punches at him. The dark green boy dodged her punches easily. The green girl feigned one of her punches and then hit him. Once she did, she kept hitting him. Butch was on the verge of being knocked out cold when Blossom touched Buttercup's shoulder. Buttercup looked at her and then at Butch.

"Better?" Blossom asked.

"A little," Buttercup replied.

"Close combat isn't going to help against them though," the red headed girl said.

"Then what do you suggest, princess?" Brick asked her.

"We need to work on attacking from afar," Blossom replied. "Then after we've worn them down, we can do close combat."

Bubbles nodded. "Sonic screams will be good."

"Right," Blossom said. "You have the strongest scream. Buttercup's brute strength won't help us much, but after Bubbles' scream, Buttercup will be able to go in and attack."

"You keep coordinating between you three," Brick interjected. "We told you we'd help."

Blossom looked at him. "I'm used to working with only my sisters. It'll take me awhile to get used to this."

"Same here," the red eyed boy said.

"Bubbles can still do her scream. Buttercup and Butch can go in to attack," Blossom corrected.

"What about the three of us?" Boomer asked.

"I'm working on that. I can use my ice breath to freeze them in place, giving you two enough time to move in and attack with everything you've got," Blossom said.

"It sounds like a solid plan, but what if you and Bubbles get hurt?" Boomer asked.

"You keep fighting," Blossom replied.

Bubbles nodded. "It's our duty to protect Townsville. Every time we have entered a fight, we have been prepared to die."

The Rowdyruffs looked at the girls. They had never seen such determination in them. The fact that they are prepared to die for Townsville made them more like heroes than they already were.

"Why do you three insist on doing what you can for a town that rejected you at first?" Brick asked.

"It's our sworn duty. We decided to help them. Even if they reject us again, we'll still help them. We'd rather have people alive and hating us then having people dead," Blossom replied.

"And it's a major stress relief," Buttercup threw in.

"Isn't that why you hit that monkey robot in the first place?" Bubbles asked, giggling.

Green eyes looked at her. "Yeah. I was getting majorly angry. The stupid dog kept getting into more trouble and I couldn't take it anymore."

"If it weren't for Buttercup, we probably would have never started fighting crime in the first place," Blossom said.

"You are Butch's counterpart," Brick said.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "So, should we continue?" Blossom said.

"Bubbles and Boomer are up," Brick said.

Bubbles and Boomer looked at each other. Bubbles smiled and took on a fighting stance. Boomer took on a stance without smiling. The remaining four backed away from the two and stood by the tree.

Bubbles waited for Boomer to attack and then used her sonic scream. Boomer clamped his hands on his ears. Bubbles swept her leg under his and he fell to the ground. Boomer collected his energy in his hands and shot dark blue energy at her. Bubbles dodged and shot her ray vision at him. Boomer got out of the way and wound up behind Bubbles. He hit her back and she was sent flying into the next tree.

Bubbles rubbed her back and braced for impact as Boomer sped towards her. She met him and shot her ray vision at him again. He couldn't dodge this time and winced at the pain. They kept on fighting for a good fifteen minutes.

"You're sister's pretty smart," Butch said.

"Of course she is. She's had plenty of experience," Buttercup replied.

"Especially when all of us had our squabbles," Blossom said.

Brick smirked. "You do realize we're only helping you because we're going to be the ones to destroy you not those second rate creeps."

Blossom sighed and then smiled when she had first fought the boys. She and Bubbles had enjoyed kissing the boys cheeks. She tried to hold back laughter at the memory of the first time they had fought the boys.

"What's up with you?" Brick asked her.

"Nothing in particular," she answered.

"I think we should stop them soon," Buttercup said.

"Why? Are you afraid our brother will beat your sister?" the green eyed boy said.

Buttercup answered by punching him in the gut. Blossom shook her head. Those two were a lost cause.

"We should, but Bubbles is learning," Blossom said, watching her sister start to develop different attacks.

"Well, next up is the two of us," Brick said.

"I beat you yesterday. I think I can do it again." Blossom met the red eyed stare of her counterpart.

His eyes turned to that of amusement. "We'll see."

Finally, the two blues stopped fighting. Both needed a break. Bubbles hadn't fought like that in awhile. Boomer had with is brothers but only for a short amount of time. Both of them were panting as they walked towards their siblings.

"Your turn," Bubbles said to her sister.

Blossom nodded and went to the middle of the field with Brick following closely behind.

"What's in that granola bar?" Boomer asked Bubbles.

Buttercup glanced at her shrugging sister. "She ate one of her granola bars? It only gives her energy really. Bubbles always eats one before gymnastics, cheerleading, or basketball."

Dark blue eyes looked quizzically at the blonde haired girl. The girl shrugged her shoulders again and smiled; then turned her attention to her red headed sister.

"Blossom looks serious," Bubbles said.

The two boys looked at her quizzically. Buttercup took a closer look at her pink eyed sister and smiled. "She's probably going to beat him up after he kissed her forehead. That put her in a bad mood yesterday before we met up with the Bloody Pack," the green Powerpuff explained.

"Brick did WHAT?" the two boys half shouted.

"You mean you two didn't know?" Bubbles asked with a slight laugh.

"No," the black haired boy grunted.

Brick looked back at them and smiled. Butch gave him the evil eye while Boomer merely shook his head. Their brother of all people didn't need to be in a relationship right now. Not after what had happened.

Red eyes focused on pink ones. "Ready when you are, puff."

Blossom took a deep breath. Her eyes shot out red streaks, and Brick dodged. A pink streak moved to meet a red one. The pink eyed girl shot out pink energy at him. It hit the front of the red streak.

Brick dropped to the ground for a moment, only to hit it with enough force to make it shake. Blossom was thrown off balance, but flew up. Red lasers hit her stomach. She grunted with the impact but stayed where she was.

When pink eyes opened, red ones were right in front of her. "Don't close your eyes for a second," Brick said.

Blossom narrowed her eyes and hit him, but he dodged. Blossom opened up all of her senses. Zen was one way to win a battle. Without even seeing him, she dodged his attacks and kept on dodging. Brick knew that one way or another he was going to beat her.

Finally, Brick feigned punching and used his red energy. He got her square in the chest. Blossom hurtled towards the earth. She sat up rubbing the blood away from her mouth with the back of her hand. The puff stood with fierce determination scanning all around her for the ruff.

The girl felt strong arms around her. She gasped as he took off into the air. "You know, you can stop this. Just surrender," Brick said as they reached the height he wanted.

"The Powerpuff Girls never surrender," Blossom barked at him.

"Have it your way then."

Brick let go of her and hit her before she could react. Blossom crashed hard into the ground this time. Instead of standing, the puff stayed where she was. Her face was scrunched up in anger, but not at Brick, at herself for being weak.

"Blossom!" The two other puffs ran towards their sister. They were about to help her up when she stood on her own. Blossom had a tear running down her face. Her sisters were shocked. Their sister never cried.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked concerned.

"The fact that I'm weak is what's wrong," Blossom replied. "I'm not supposed to be weak."

"Blossom, you aren't weak," the blue eyed girl said.

"Yes, I am," the red head shouted.

Buttercup punched her sister in the face. The ruffs' mouths gaped open. They never thought the green puff would ever punch her sisters.

"Shut the hell up, Blossom! You are not weak. In fact, if it weren't for you, Bubbles and I would be dead by now just by killing each other. Do you know how many times you've saved our lives by your quick thinking? Or even by your sheer strength? I do not want to ever hear talk like that coming from your mouth again and if it does, I'll punch you, disown you, and not help you," Buttercup yelled.

Blossom had held her cheek out of shock, but after a moment, she laughed. The boys practically fell. Just what the heck was up with these sisters?

The red headed girl hugged the black haired girl. "Thanks, Buttercup. I needed that."

"You three are too weird," Butch said.

The girls laughed. "If being weird is normal, being normal is weird," Bubbles stated, smiling.

"What?" the green eyed boy asked confused by the statement.

Brick slapped him upside the head. "You really are hopeless."

Boomer laughed as his brothers started to get into a pointless argument. After all, that was his form of entertainment when he wasn't the one getting hit.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I don't really have anything to say this round except I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. :D<strong>


	8. Mind Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG!**

* * *

><p>The six sparred off, switching partners for the rest of the day. The battles weren't as passion filled as the first ones since everyone had gotten everything out of their system. It was obvious the girls had improved.<p>

When the sun had started to set, the girls had collapsed by the tree. Grass stains and dirt covered them. The boys were lying on the ground breathing heavily. Bubbles glanced up at the sky.

"There's the first star," she said while pointing a finger at it.

Her sisters glanced up at the small, silver dot in the sky. The boys didn't bother looking at it.

"Tomorrow's Saturday. What time do you guys want to meet?" Brick asked, but realized the puffs' attention was directed towards the sky.

"How long has it been since we actually stopped to look at nature's beauty?" Blossom asked her sisters.

"Forever is what it feels like," Buttercup answered.

"I haven't painted in a very long time. I miss it," Bubbles said.

The ruffs stared at the puffs. They had no idea what to think of this conversation that the girls were having.

The pink eyed girl smiled. "Let's meet up at 11 and have a picnic before we train."

The boys would have fallen over if they hadn't already been lying on the ground. "Why are you saying all of this?" Butch demanded.

"Down boy," his counterpart said. "We're like this because we used to have picnics all the time with the Professor."

"We would always watch the clouds, look around at animals, and appreciate nature," Bubbles continued.

"We haven't done any of that in the past two years. We've lost sight of that part of ourselves," Blossom said. "So, do you three want to have the picnic or not?"

"What the hell. It's free food. I'm in," the green eyed boy said.

"I don't mind," Boomer answered.

"I'm not much for picnics, but since we're training afterwards, why not?" Brick replied.

Bubbles jumped up instantly alerted to something. Her sisters felt it a second later. The ruff's stared at the girls, wondering what was up with them.

"So, you girls can sense us, but it seems your counterparts can't," a male voice said.

"Bloody pack," Blossom hissed.

The three boys instantly reacted and jumped up. They had been lying in front of the girls, so it looked like that they were protecting them when they had stood.

The man in black raised his hands up like he was surrendering. "I'm here alone," he said. "I thought I should tell you my name since you girls will soon be joining us."

"That's what you think," Buttercup spat.

They saw him smirk, but his hood covered the rest of his face. "My name is Maverick. You might as well join us now, and you boys should as well. After all, we all stand for the same things."

The ruffs smirked. "We have changed. Besides, we work alone," Brick stated.

Maverick cocked his head to one side. "Then why are you with the Powerpuff Girls?"  
>"Can't you tell?" Butch said. "We've been fighting each other."<p>

Maverick put a hand under his chin with his other arm supporting it. It looked like a contemplative gesture. "Why does it look like you're protecting them?"

The two greens could only take so many questions and both said at the same time, "SHUT THE HELL UP! WE'RE NOT ANSWERING ANYMORE QUESTIONS!"

"Well, since I'm not welcome here, I'll be leaving now." The man in black turned to leave, but before he did, he said, "Look out for a girl named Violet. She's worse than Bloody Pack." The man disappeared and after what seemed like hours but was only minutes, everyone relaxed.

"Have you ever heard of a girl named Violet?" Brick asked Blossom.

"No, I haven't. It might be someone he is frightened of. Maybe if we find her, she could help us," she answered.

"Maybe," agreed the red headed boy.

"We should go," the pink eyed girl said.

"Right. See you three at eleven," the red eyed boy said.

The boys watched the girls leave, watching their fading streaks. Someone slapped Brick in the back of the head. "What was that for?" Brick demanded.

"Why didn't you tell us you kissed Blossom?" Boomer asked.

The red eyed boy looked at the ground. "I kissed her on the forehead is all."

"A kiss is a kiss," Butch said. "We've all been hurt, and you were hurt the worst of all."

"Yeah, well, maybe that's what led us to this level of maturity," Brick said, evading the topic.

The blond boy sighed. "Let me ask you this: do you like her?"

Brick didn't answer for a moment, thinking it over. "I don't know. She's interesting."

The two brothers sighed. "We can't deny the attraction we feel to them," Butch said.

"Let's wait until this whole 'Bloody Pack thing' is done with and then talk about the girls," Boomer suggested.

His brothers nodded, and the ruffs headed home.

The girls came home to a crazy haired Professor. "What happened to you?" Buttercup asked.

Professor had been sitting in his chair, reading his newspaper. "An experiment. What happened to you, girls?"

"Training," Buttercup answered as she took the couch and lounged.

Blossom and Bubbles headed upstairs. Bubbles took the shower first while Blossom did her homework at the desk. She heard her sister come out a half hour later just as Blossom had finished her homework.

"I feel better," Bubbles said as she walked in with her blue striped PJs on. "Blossom?"

The red head looked up. "I wonder who Violet is."

"You're still thinking about that?"

Blossom nodded. "I'll take a shower though. I need to relax."

Bubbles nodded. "I'll be downstairs."

The blue puff joined Buttercup and Professor. She turned on the TV since neither one seemed like they wanted to talk. After a few minutes, Bubbles got bored. She went back up and curled up on her bed.

The girl started to think about many things, realizing that things had changed. She started to think about the times when she was younger, and came to a realization, but thought it wasn't possible. Bubbles shook her head and eventually fell asleep.

_The blue eyed girl was in the sky, just standing. She wasn't falling or anything. There was no ground below her, and the moon shone bright in the sky. Many of the stars were twinkling. There were few clouds, but in front of Bubbles, a girl was sitting on an unmoving cloud. It was her other self again, still wearing all black._

_"Why am I here again?" Bubbles asked._

_Her other self smiled back at her. "I'll be with you until everything is as it should be."_

_"Why was Blossom told how to get rid of the worm, but not Buttercup or me?" _

_The violet eyes shone surprise. "I had little time, but what Blossom was told wasn't exactly true."_

_The blue eyed girl was confused. "What do you mean?"_

_"The blood doesn't have to come from the one you love. It just has to come from your counterpart," the other Bubbles answered._

_"Then why was…" Bubbles started and then giggled. "Someone was trying to play matchmaker."_

_The violet eyed girl smiled. "Yes."_

_Bubbles asked, "Why does it have to come from our counterparts?"_

_"They are unaffected by the worm for some reason. Their blood will help you and your sisters."_

_"Give me reason to trust you," the blue eyed girl said._

_The violet eyed girl sighed. "If I show you what I really look like, you must not tell anyone. Do you promise?"_

_"I do."_

_The violet eyed girl shifted form. The blonde hair faded to black with violet highlights, her cheeks became less rounded and a bit more angular. The girl's height increased by two inches, and the black clothes became purple._

_Bubbles eyes' widened. "You…are you…?" _

_The girl smiled. "It has been a long time since we last so each other, has it not?" _

_"Bunny!" Bubbles gasped. _

The gasp woke Bubbles. The blue eyed girl looked around the room, only to find her sisters asleep. The sun was rising and the sky was filled with color. Bubbles couldn't believe that dream. No! She could! But, how was Bunny alive? After all these years, why didn't she make contact with them?

Bubbles felt her cheeks and realized she had been crying. She hadn't cried in for about a year. The blonde got up and knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. After awhile, she knew she couldn't tell Blossom or Buttercup that Bunny was alive. She couldn't tell anyone.

The blue puff went downstairs and made French toast. The initial shock that Bunny was alive hadn't yet worn off. Blossom and Buttercup came downstairs around eight-thirty. Blossom was fully dressed, but Buttercup was still groggy from sleep.

"Bubbles, you've been crying," Blossom said, rushing to her sister. "What's wrong?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nothing, I just had a dream about Bunny, but before that I saw my other self again. She said that the blood only had to come from our counterparts."

"What a relief," Buttercup grumbled with sarcasm dripping into her tone.

Blossom also looked relieved, but then her look of relief turned to confusion. "Then why would my other self say that it had to come from the one I love?"

"Matchmaking," Bubbles answered. "I'm going to go change."

Buttercup had a mouth full of leftover French toast as she said okay while the pink puff stood there in shock. Finally, she reacted by saying, "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews from last chapter:<strong>

**cartoonlover03: **_Thank you very much! And here's a little hint of the next chapter. _"So, now you know. I'm part of Bloody Pack." _It doesn't tell you much, but if you can figure it out, in the next update I'll add a preview of chapter 10._

**1000GreenSun: **_Thank you very much. I'm glad I write well or I'd be srewed since that's what I want to do! XD Here's your little hint. Two people are involved in the next chapter. One of them says the line I'm part of Bloody Pack. Let's see if the two of you can figure it out!_

**A.N.: As you've probably guessed, I'm going to start responding to reviews. :D If you have read the replies I've given, then you all get to try to figure out what I've got in mind. XD Heehee.**


	9. Surprise, Fights, and Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>"Matchmaking?" Blossom said confused. She had stayed in the same spot for the past hour, trying to make sense of everything. The pink puff was pondering why someone would want her to go with a ruff, much less the red eyed leader.<p>

Since Blossom's brain was sorting things out, Bubbles made the sandwiches for the picnic as Buttercup attempted to be presentable for once. Buttercup straightened out all of the tangles in her hair, dressed in cargo pants, combat boots, and her signature green shirt with a black vest over it.

The pink puff was still in the kitchen, but sitting down this time. Another hour had passed when Blossom snapped out of it. The doorbell had rung. Bubbles and Buttercup raced down to the door and opened it to find three matching smirks. "Again?" the green puff grunted.

"You know you like it," Butch said.

Buttercup gave him the evil eye and went into the kitchen where Blossom still was. "I'm not going back out until you go out there."

"So, they're here?" Blossom asked.

"Yep."

"Why is Bubbles alone with them, then?"

"She's a big girl and can handle herself. If she hadn't of gotten to the door first, I would have locked it and made sure no one answered it," Buttercup explained.

Pink eyes were rolled. "She was still preparing the sandwiches. I'm going to finish."

"I've got it," the blue said as she came into the kitchen with the boys following her.

"Really? You're still making sandwiches," Butch whined.

Brick slapped him in the head followed by Boomer. "We're lucky enough to even have them making us food," Brick said.

"Yeah, so butt out," Boomer seconded.

The girls ignored them and Bubbles finished packing up the sandwiches. "So, we going or what?" Buttercup demanded.

"Yeah, we're going," the red eyed boy said.

All six left the house and headed to the spot. "Help!" Everyone heard the cry. The girls went to investigate, the boys following closely behind.

Someone dressed in black was terrorizing the city. "There's only one. We can take him easily," Buttercup said.

The girls went after the criminal. "Stop!" Blossom said.

The person stiffened and faced them. Their hood wasn't up, but the girls were shocked to see…Ash with crimson eyes. "What?" Bubbles screamed.

Ash smiled wickedly. "So, now you know. I'm part of Bloody Pack. Frannie's somewhere around here."

"Right up here." The girls looked up on the rooftop to see Frannie with her legs crossed. Frannie slid off of the rooftop and floated down. "Looks like we're not on the same side anymore."

"Why?" Blossom demanded.

"We've been a part of Bloody Pack longer than we've known you three. But, you'll also come to our side unless Violet's been around," Ash said.

Frannie punched her sister. "We're not supposed to talk about that."

"Right. How about you accelerate the worm's hatching?"

A flash of violet and the two girls jumped back and scanned everywhere. "I would if someone would stop slowing the process. I've been trying," Frannie finally answered.

While the two were having a discussion, Bubbles used this opportunity to use her sonic scream. Ash and Frannie immediately put their hands over their ears. Blossom used ice breath while Buttercup went charging in with green energy ready to hit them.

Frannie and Ash's feet were frozen as Buttercup hit the two. After the hit, Frannie merely touched the green puff. Buttercup grabbed her head in pain. Blossom and Bubbles went in to hit them, but Bubbles was blown away by Ash while Frannie touched Blossom who also started to clutch her head.

"Two down, one to go," Frannie said.

Ash smirked, but it was short-lived. Red, green, and blue energy hit the two square in the chest. Bubbles ran over to her sisters who were barely conscious. Brick, Butch, and Boomer started to fight the two girls.

Ash and Frannie retreated before they were taken in by the boys or defeated.

"Are they okay?" Brick asked.

"They will be. The worm will soon be hatched if we don't do something soon." Blue eyes looked straight into red ones. "Only the blood of our counterparts can help us."

"What? But, Blossom said-" Brick started to say when Bubbles interrupted.

"That was matchmaking. The one who's been sending the dreams told me what could really help us."

"Then, we'll help," Boomer stated.

The blue puff nodded. "But, first we should get out of here." Bubbles sighed as she looked at the destroyed picnic basket. "A perfectly good picnic gone to waste."

Butch picked up Buttercup as Brick carried Blossom. The four went straight back to Professor's house and went into his lab. "Professor!" Bubbles cried as she banged the door open.

"Hello, Bubbles. What happened?" Professor said staring at the now unconscious Buttercup and Blossom along with the ruffs.

"No time to explain. We need you to do a blood transfusion. Brick's blood to Blossom, and Butch's blood to Buttercup," Bubbles explained.

"Put them on the cots. I'll be ready in a few moments," Professor said.

Bubbles stood by as she watched everything. "You should have it done, too," Boomer said as he came to stand by her.

"I will, but them first," she answered.

Dark blue eyes glanced at her. "Shouldn't we get ready then?"

Bubbles nodded and led her counterpart to the remaining cot. They sat down side by side and waited for Professor. "I'm not sure we'll be able to beat them."

"Confidence, Bubbles. You have to have confidence," Boomer said.

The blonde girl snorted. "I have too much confidence as it is."

Dark blue eyes glanced back at the blonde. Something was happening. She was changing into someone he didn't know. "Are you okay?"

Instead of blue eyes looking at him, they were crimson. "I'm fine. I just need to get out of here."

Boomer put a restraining hand on the girl. "No, you're staying."

Bubbles grabbed his hand and squeezed so tight that his bone started cracking. "The hell I am."

Boomer had to finally let go from the pain, but that was all it took to send Bubbles flying out, a blue streak left behind her.

"Go after her." The blue ruff heard a weak voice say. He glanced over to see Blossom. "She needs to be stopped before she regrets something."

The blond boy nodded and chased after the fading blue streak. Finally, he caught up with her.

"Stay away from me!" Bubbles shouted at him.

"No! I won't," he shouted back, shooting blue energy at her.

Bubbles didn't dodge and was hit. She was hurtling down to the ground. Boomer caught her before she made impact. He lowered her to the ground as she lay unconscious.

Boomer heard someone coming nearby. He readied himself to attack, but this person was different. She was wearing black, but it felt like she wasn't a part of the Bloody Pack.

"You might want to hurry," the strange girl said, her violet eyes flashing.

"I don't have the necessary equipment," Boomer said sadly.

The violet eyed girl sighed heavily. "I can slow down the process long enough for you to get her back and to get your blood into her system."

Dark blue eyes examined the girl. A realization dawned on him. "You. You're the one who's been sending the dreams."

The girl smiled. "I'm in the dreams, yes. Bubbles thought I was Bunny. I'm really just an old friend. I can't say my name for certain reasons. Do you want help or not?"

"Yes, I do. Please, help her," Boomer said and wondered who Bunny was.

The violet eyed girl bent down and put her hand on Bubbles' forehead. A light glowed from her hand. Once, she had taken her hand away, she said, "Hurry. If not, I fear it will be too late."

Boomer flew off back to Professor's and went into the lab. He laid Bubbles down and stood beside her. "Hurry. We don't have much time," Boomer said.

* * *

><p><strong>Replies:<strong>

**1000GreenSun: **_No, I'm afraid there was no picnic, but something good does come out of this! It's okay if you didn't get the riddle. Only Bloody Pack is afraid of Violet. You find out why later. OOPS! No more spoilers from me! heehee!_

**Green Angel Girl: **_I have added in some Greens, but it's in the later chapters. I have done as you requested even though it might not turn out how you pictured it, and I appreciate the fact that you have said that you like it! :) _

**CartoonLover03: **_They are more than okay with it as you've seen from this chapter! lol! _

**A.N.: I know it's been a few days, sorry. I was having fun with friends. You all know how that is! But, here is a little something in the next chapter for those of you who like reds!:**

_He set her down on a bench, and sat next to her. "Why did we have to talk in private?" Blossom asked._

_"My brothers are worried I might be falling for you. I've not had a good past in the relationship area and falling for you isn't a bad idea. It's just strange, seeing as how we've been enemies," he answered indifferently._

_Blossom's shoulders stiffened. "That's not exactly an answer."_

_Red eyes looked at her. "It is if I'm going to get irrationally angry with you which I was and am."_

* * *

><p><strong>There's your preview! ~Timewriter~<strong>


	10. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG!**

* * *

><p>Bubbles woke up to find herself back to normal. She had been terrified of that version of herself. Her eyes met the six pairs that stared at her.<p>

"How're ya feeling?" Buttercup asked.

"Fine now," the now blue eyed girl answered. "I'm sorry Boomer, for hurting you."

Boomer smirked. "It's just a bone. Besides, it's already healed."

"Get some rest, Bubbles. You need it more than the rest of us," Blossom said.

Bubbles nodded. Buttercup followed Bubbles up to their room and stayed with her. Everyone else went into the living room except for Professor who was cleaning up in the lab. Blossom curled up into a ball on the Professor's chair.

"We'll stand watch tonight," Brick said.

"That's not necessary. You guys need rest," Blossom argued.

Red eyes met her gaze sharply. "They took control of Bubbles and tried with you and Buttercup. You really think we're not going to stay after that?"

"Brick, my sisters and I have been doing this for a long time-" she was cut off by Brick.

"You don't think we don't know that? The six of us have been fighting since kindergarten, Blossom. We know how to fight, and we're prepared to start fighting dirty, now. I won't have you become something evil," the angry red headed boy said.

"Brick," Boomer said in a warning voice.

"Boomer, not now."

Butch pushed Boomer outside. "It's best not to interrupt them or rather him."

Blossom stared at him. "I won't become evil. If I do, you'll bring me back."

Brick ground his teeth, picked up the still curled in a ball Blossom, and flew out the door.

The girl was shocked. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Flying you to somewhere we can have this conversation in private," he explained.

Blossom stayed silent as he flew to the park. The sun had already started setting. Everyone had been sitting around waiting for Bubbles and Buttercup to wake up the whole day. Buttercup had woken up two hours earlier than Bubbles and had surprisingly accepted the sandwich Butch had made. The boys stayed because they wanted to make sure the girls were okay.

He set her down on a bench, and he sat next to her. "Why did we have to talk in private?" Blossom asked.

"My brothers are worried I might be falling for you. I've not had a good past in the relationship area and falling for you isn't a bad idea. It's just strange, seeing as how we've been enemies," he answered indifferently.

Blossom's shoulders stiffened. "That's not exactly an answer."

Red eyes looked at her. "It is if I'm going to get irrationally angry with you which I was and am."

"Why are so angry with me?"

"Easy. You don't want me to protect you when you need to be protected."

"No. I don't want you to protect me when you've lost blood," Blossom argued.

Brick was about to say something when he heard a familiar annoying laugh. He stiffened as he looked at the brunette walking with a guy. She looked at him and walked over. "How've you been, Brick? I see you've found someone less pretty than me."

"I've been fine, Princess. Now, go mind your own damn business," Brick answered.

"Still as charming as ever I see," Princess said. "See you around losers." She walked back over to the guy and they left the park.

Blossom glanced at Brick. "You went out with _her_?"

The red eyed boy sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. Let me tell you, it was not pleasant. If she ever marries, may God have mercy on her husband."

Pink eyes read between the lines. "She hurt you, didn't she?"

He stiffened. "Yeah, she did. She hurt me more than anyone else."

Blossom scooted closer to him and touched his arm. "I know how it feels to be hurt. It may not seem like it, but I did go out with this one guy and he cheated on me, stood me up several times, and even kissed another girl in front of me. That was all a weak after he asked me to go out."

By this time, Brick had held Blossom's hand. It was so small in his. "Then, he's a jerk who deserves death."

The pink eyed girl smiled faintly. "And Princess can go through life without having someone there for her."

"Blossom, do you know why my brothers and I decided to help you?"

Pink eyes rolled. "You three are the ones who will destroy us, and no one else."

Brick smiled. "Not exactly. You know how guys are when they're little. They tease and bully the girls they like."

Blossom froze. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

He shrugged. "If you think I'm saying I like you, then yes."

Pink eyes met red ones. The girl didn't say a thing, couldn't say anything from shock. She realized her suspicion was correct. "Brick, I don't know."

"Yeah, neither do I," he said understanding what she meant. "After this mess with Bloody Pack, we'll talk more. But, for tonight, I'm your own personal guardian."

"Right. Like I need one," Blossom said.

"That's the Blossom I know and remember. The one who's been whiny lately has gotten on my nerves."

"Yeah, I know. I suppose it's time to come up with a better plan."

"You can think about that tomorrow. Let's get you home so you can rest," Brick said as he stood. He took Blossom in his arms again and flew her home. Blossom entered her house and went upstairs.

"Everything okay?" Butch asked his brother once the pink puff had gone inside.

"Yeah. It is now," the red head answered.

* * *

><p>In the morning, the girls found the boys in a tree, dozing.<p>

"How should we wake them up?" Bubbles asked.

"I hit the tree and manage to have all three on the ground," Buttercup suggested.

"Let's give them a 'kinder' awakening. After all, they did save us yesterday," Blossom said.

Green eyes showed disappointment. "Fine. I'll hit the tree softly."

Bubbles flew up to the tree and shook Boomer awake. "Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted.

The blue puff ignored her sister. Boomer looked into blue eyes groggily and then was so shocked that he fell out of the tree. Bubbles caught him before he fell. "Sorry."

"That's one way to give someone a heart attack," Boomer stated.

The two blues were on the ground now. "You saved my life yesterday. I never thanked you for it," Bubbles stated. She kissed his cheek and then took her place by her sisters.

Stunned dark blue eyes had followed the blonde girl. Then Buttercup hit the tree, hard.

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolded.

The green puff shrugged her shoulders, not really caring. The two dozing ruffs had landed on Boomer. Blossom helped Brick up while Bubbles helped Butch and Boomer up.

"Sorry. Buttercup isn't in the best of moods," Blossom said to them.

"It's understandable," Brick replied.

"What should we do now? Obviously, we couldn't handle Ash and Frannie on our own," Buttercup stated as she came up to the group while avoiding Butch's punch.

"We surrender," Blossom said.

Five pairs of eyes stared at her in shock. "You really expect us to do that, puff?" Butch finally said.

Pink eyes flashed with amusement. "No. We act like we surrender."

"That's not the best plan," a new voice said.

They all turned to see a girl wearing violet and black. She had black hair with streaks of violet in it. Her eyes were even violet. Everything about this girl was violet and black. She approached them and Boomer recognized her.

"You. You're the one who helped Bubbles yesterday," he said.

The girl smiled. Everyone stood in shock as they stared at the girl.

"Who are you?" Blossom finally managed to ask.

Bubbles then recognized her. "You're the girl from the dreams."

"I am," she said.

"Are you Bunny?" the blue puff asked shyly.

The girl shook her head. "I am not. My name is Violet."

"You're the one that Maverick warned us about," the pink puff said.

Violet nodded. "He fears me, because of the fact that I can overpower him and release the members of his pack from mind control. The only problem is they protect him when I get too close."

"You're not evil then?" Brick clarified.

"No."

"Why are you here?" Buttercup asked impatiently.

Violet sighed. "I'm here, because I want to help you lot. There are six members to Bloody Pack. There are six of you. You've got your work cut out for you."

"What makes you think we need your help?" Butch demanded feeling slightly offended.

"My talent lies within using the mind like Maverick. I can communicate telepathically and can be served as a link. If you're in the middle of a battle, it'd be an advantage for your enemies not to know your plans. I also have other useful abilities," Violet explained.

Bubbles hadn't been paying attention to the conversation. She was trying to remember where she had met the violet eyed girl. The blue puff's eyes widened. Bubbles tackled down Violet and hugged her.

Everyone was suddenly confused. What was Bubbles thinking?

"I can't believe you did that! You could have just called us!" Bubbles said, but she was smiling down at her old friend.

Violet smiled genuinely up at her. "Where's the fun in that? Besides, if I made my presence known too early, I'd have been attacked."

"Bubbles?" Blossom questioned.

The blue puff looked at her sisters. "Do you guys remember junior high and how that jerk face had dumped me in front of the entire school?"

"Vaguely," Blossom stated.

"Nope," Buttercup said.

"Do you remember that jerk getting beat up?"

Blossom and Buttercup recalled that event. "Violet!" They said in unison.

"Um, can I stand now?" Violet finally asked since Bubbles was still giving her a hug.

The blue puff got up and helped up her old friend.

"Care to explain?" Brick finally said.

"Violet's an old friend from junior high who beat the crap out of one of Bubbles' ex's and boy, did he deserve it," Buttercup explained.

"She moved last year and we haven't heard from her since. We knew she had powers because she helped us out," Blossom added.

Violet looked sheepish. "Sorry about not staying in contact, but I was tracking Bloody Pack."

"Why?" Bubbles asked.

The dark haired girl sighed. "How do I put this? They're a part of my family."

* * *

><p><strong>Reply:<strong>

**Cartoonlover03: **_He does! heehee!_

**A.N: OOHH Snap! Yes, Violet is related to Bloody Pack, and she is an old friend of the puff's! **


	11. All's Well That Ends Well

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG.**

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"How?"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

Several remarks came from the stunned, if not shocked, group.

"If you'll allow me to explain," Violet finally said. Everyone got quiet. "The people involved in Bloody Pack are being controlled by Maverick. When that control is enforced, their eye color becomes crimson red as you witnessed with Ashleigh, Francesca, and Bubbles. Maverick is the black sheep of the family, you could say. He always seemed to like being bad more than good. He finally reached his breaking point.

"The family locked him up, but he got out. Maverick took control of the youths of our family and almost destroyed the elders using the youths. There used to be many more a part of Bloody Pack, but I've tracked many of them down and freed their minds. Now, all that remains is the five and Maverick," Violet explained.

"Then why didn't you help Bubbles?" Boomer asked.

"I couldn't. She wasn't of my family. There's a limit to my powers. I can only help those blood related to me. Maverick knows this, and used it against me. There was only so much I could do."

"So, what do you suggest as a plan then?" Brick asked.

The new addition to the team thought for a moment. "I suggest we go in without a plan and adapt to their movements, coordinate by thought."

"Are you insane? They could get hurt!" the red eyed boy said.

"Excuse us?" Bubbles said.

"Fat chance," Buttercup stated.

"We're not that breakable," Blossom added.

"But you three have been failing to beat any of them," Brick said.

"But, from failing to beat them, we've learned what not to do," the pink puff defended.

"We've figured out some weaknesses, too," the green eyed girl said.

"So, what are their weaknesses?" Butch asked.

"Ash and Frannie leave way to many openings. Bloody Pack is overconfident. They don't work as a unit. It takes too much concentration for Maverick to control them when they fight," Violet said.

"We know how to take them out. Violet's plan isn't a bad one," Blossom said.

"I say we go with it," Buttercup said, smirking.

The boys had no choice but to agree with them. They knew that they couldn't talk these three out of it. Besides, they always used to go in without a plan. Why start trying now?

"Now, the question remains is where Bloody Pack is," Blossom remarked.

"They're at the beach," Violet stated.

"Why can't we sense them?" Bubbles asked.

The violet girl looked at her. "They allow you to sense them. If you go in now, you'll be able to use the element of surprise."

"I say we stop talking and go," Buttercup stated.

"While you're wearing that?" Butch said.

The three girls looked down at themselves realizing they were still in their PJ's. They raced inside and changed into shorts, their signature color t-shirts, and combat boots. Buttercup wasn't the only one who owned a pair. Bubbles pulled her hair into pigtails. Buttercup left her hair as bed head, and Blossom pulled her long hair into a pony tail.

They were done in less than five minutes and came back out quickly. "Better?" the green eyed girl said.

"Yeah, but you could do something about your hair," the green ruff replied.

Light green eyes were rolled. "Can we go now?"

"Go? And just where are you going?" a new voice asked.

The seven looked to see all members of Bloody Pack approaching and surrounding them. Violet linked up their minds.

_Can you all hear me?_ The violet girl asked.

_Yep._

_Yeah._

_Loud and clear._

_Yes._

_Sure._

_Good. _Violet said.

"It has been awhile, dear Violet," Maverick said.

"Yeah, it has," Violet said.

"Now, are you six ready to join us?" Maverick asked.

Eyes narrowed and looks of complete disgust came on their faces.

_He's distracting you. Keep your senses open, _Violet said.

Violet raced out trying to get to Maverick when Ash blocked her way. The violet eyed girl touched her fingertips to Ash's forehead as light came out of them. Ash fainted backwards.

"One down, four to go," Violet said.

The puffs used their sonic screams as the ruffs shot energy out around them. Thorned plants tried to get near, but Blossom used her ice breath to freeze them. Violet went immediately to Frannie who was too distracted on using her plants when fingers were on her forehead. Frannie went down along with the plants.

_Frannie's been taken out. You don't have to worry about the plants with the worm eggs on them now. You're free to move about,_ Violet said to them.

Buttercup stopped using her sonic scream and used brute strength against the incoming threats. Butch joined her. The two greens were working as a unit without even communicating by thought. Violet went to the fallen members and freed them of mind control.

All too soon, Maverick was the only one left. "You took away my minions. Oh, well," Maverick stated in a very bored tone.

"You might as well give up," Blossom said.

The man in black laughed. "Now, why would I ever do that? I was merely using them as a distraction for Violet mainly. Soon enough, the worms will get to her. The most powerful family member will be mine to control. I warned you lot about her."

The three girls glanced at Violet. "Violet?" Bubbles asked concerned.

She gave them all a sad smile. "What he says is true. The more I free someone of mind control, the easier it is for him to take over my mind."

"Why do you want her?" Brick demanded.

"Violet is quite powerful. She just has to use her mind to move objects or talk to people without using her voice," Maverick stated.

Blossom shot ray vision at him which Maverick dodged not knowing that Buttercup had moved behind him, and punched him in the back. Butch punched him in the gut while Buttercup gathered her energy and shot him.

Maverick was on the ground and looked up at a red headed girl. "You called us pathetic before, but you don't know how wrong you are." Blossom froze him with her ice breath.

"Well, that takes care of him," Buttercup stated.

"Thanks, girls. I'll get him back where he belongs once everyone wakes up," Violet said.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that," Ash said. "We really didn't want to do that to you guys. You are our friends. We tried to stop, but we were unable to."<p>

"It's okay. Well, it's not okay, but we understand," Blossom said.

They waved goodbye to the once known Bloody Pack and Violet. They would miss her along with Ash and Frannie.

"So, now that this mess is behind us," Brick stated.

The pink eyed girl flew away and Brick chased after her.

"You want to go get food?" Boomer asked Bubbles.

"Sure," she answered and the two of them flew off, leaving the two greens alone.

"So, now what?" Butch asked.

"Well, it's obvious that we're not going to be enemies again anytime soon," Buttercup answered.

"You wanna go boxing?" the green ruff asked.

"Sure," she answered, but before they left, Butch pecked Buttercup's cheek.

A stunned green puff looked at the dark green streak. "Shoot. Stupid dream," the black haired girl said. She then chased after the green streak.

* * *

><p>Brick found the pink eyed girl sitting on the same bench that they had last night. He sat next to her. "So, now we can actually talk," he stated.<p>

Blossom looked at him curiously. "Why did you kiss my forehead during our first fight?"

Red eyes glanced away from her. "Well, you kissed my cheek back in kindergarten. I thought I should return the favor."

"Oh?" He turned his head back to face her, not realizing that she had scooted right next to him.

"Blossom, what are you doing?" Brick asked.

Blossom sat there for a minute, and then took his hat and placed it on her head. Without his hat, his hair fell into his eyes, making him look cute.

"Give me back my cap!" Brick said.

"Hm, no," the pink eyed girl said.

Brick tried to get it back from her, but she had already taken a hold of his wrists. Blossom then did something unexpected. She kissed his cheek.

"You do know I have to pay you back for that, right?" Brick said while smirking.

Pink eyes rolled, but the girl was smiling. Brick had to admit she did look cute in his hat.

The red eyed boy leaned his head down and kissed those smiling lips. Blossom was shocked, but released his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. Brick took back his hat but continued to kiss her until she broke away.

"This means that your mine, puff," the red ruff stated.

Blossom only smiled. "Good. That's what I had planned."

They sat there for what seemed like hours, and the day flew by into night and they were still talking when the sun rose.

* * *

><p>The two blues went to a small diner. They talked and finally Boomer asked his counterpart a question he'd been holding back. "Bubbles, do you want to be my girlfriend?"<p>

Bubbles was stunned, but then smiled. "I didn't think you'd ever ask that!"

"So?"

"On one condition," Bubbles stated.

"What?" the blue ruff asked skeptically.

"You buy me chocolate cake to celebrate," she said.

He laughed and agreed. After their little food outing, they walked around town, holding hands and laughing together.

* * *

><p>Butch had to admit, Buttercup punched like a guy. They had been at the boxing ring for an hour now, and neither one was holding anything back. The two greens had gotten kicked out since they had ruined one of the boxing rings.<p>

The two had retreated to that field where she had beaten the crap out of him, but now he was beating her. Somehow, they had wrestled each other on the ground, and he was the one that had pinned her.

Both of them were panting. "Give up?" Butch asked.

Buttercup didn't say anything. "Why did you kiss me?"

"You kissed me when we were younger. Pay back obviously," he said not flinching at her irritated glare.

"You think I enjoyed that? I hated it," the green eyed girl said.

"Hated in past tense. Did you enjoy the one I gave you?" the green ruff said with a glint in his eyes.

"I thought you were the stupid one."

"Brick insisted on me learning, and no changing the subject."

Instead of answering, Buttercup pecked his lips quickly and then said, "What do you think?"

Butch got off of her and she sat up. "I think you like me."

"What's it to you?"

"I like you, too, puff," the green ruff said.

Buttercup proceeded to punch him, and they got into another fist fight. Only those two could be in a relationship and have fist fights at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Replies:<strong>

**Cartoonlover03: **_I thought so, too! :)_

**Blossom1o1: **_Aw, thanks! I've tried to make this as good as I could._

**MilitaryBratUSA: **_Haha, I've been working on twists(one of my weaknesses), and Thank you very much!_

**1000GreenSun: **_I was aiming for it to be different! :)_

**A.N: *Tears* It's the end! I want to thank you all for reading. This is my first fanfic about the puffs. I appreciate everyone who read. I'm thinking about writing out Buttercup's dream as a bonus story depending on how many people want to know and if I my brain stops getting fried. If any of you wish to make a request for me to write something, let me know and I'll do my best! **

**A special thanks to Cartoonlover03 and 1000GreenSun for reviewing each chapter! You two kept me thinking how great this was. :) **

**Sincerely, ****~Timewriter~**


End file.
